My Juliet
by Stray Flower
Summary: A stupid story to celebrate Valentine and Kiku's birthday  late   It's my first fanfic.  So...enjoy it.  Review if you want to !


My Juliet

A/N:…eto….This is the first time I actually finish a fanfic. The plot may be very very very lame…so yes, you can flame me. Also, I'm not an English speaking native, so forgive me for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
>Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia, Kiku Honda , Arthur Kirkland and Wang Yao belongs to Hidekaz-sensei, and if I own it..it will be Yaoi+Sa heaven, Get it ?<p>

First attempt, one-shot, that's it !  
>For my OTP and Valentine + Kiku's birthday (late) 3<p>

- They are in league with those pirates !  
>- Get them !<p>

As the crowd of people gathered near the cliff, two people, a little boy and his brother were led to the corner  
>DEAD END.<p>

- Yao-nii-san….  
>- Don't worry. I promise you will be save, Kiku..<br>He kept on tugging his brother sleeve…but no, a hand pushed him away. He fell..  
>Deep, deep into the sea down the cliff.<br>- Sorry, Kiku..  
>The last words from his brother as blood splited everywhere..<br>- YAO-NII-SAN!

- Falling from this cliff, he would die anyway..  
>- How stupid.<br>- Yes, let's go back.

.

.

7 years have passed ever since that day.  
>No more the reserved and shy child of Kiku Honda.<br>No more the little child that smile happily.  
>No more believing.<br>Now, the captain of Japanese Navy, captain Honda Kiku.

.

.

.  
>I WILL KILL YOU, YOUR PIRATE.<br>_**-Arthur Kirkland-  
><strong>__  
><em>Yes, I will kill you with my very hand.  
>For the emperor.<br>For my nation.  
>For the people.<p>

.  
><em>For us..<em>

You can rest, brother…

-  
>- Captain Honda ! The pirates have arrived !<br>- Perfect. Stay on guard. Keep your position.  
>- HEARD !<p>

~o0o~  
>- There is a ship with gods about 15 meters ahead, Captain.<p>

The figure smirked, his emerald eyes filleed with joy and wonder.  
>- Prepare your weapons.<br>- Yes, Captain Kirkland sir~

CRASH.  
>The two ship crashed, the pirates jumped on it without any hesitation. They did not expected it to be a navy ship.<p>

The navy had more people and weapons, so it only take awhile for we have the two Captains slashing together.  
>- Captain Honda !<br>- Stay out. This is my fight.  
>The pirate smirked.<br>- Well, then, it has been a while since I last met someone like you.  
>- Shut up !<p>

It was hard indeed.  
>The pirate was used to all these fighting, he jumped skillfully, he was fast.<br>But due to the disadvantages, our captain managed to make his sword flew away.  
>He pointed his katana next to the other's throat.<br>- Surrender. It's over.

- Ughh !  
>The captain grind at his capture.<br>That pirate was chained to the wall, and now he is enjoying toturing his prisoner.  
>This is for aniki.<br>And this is for the village.  
>- You will die soon, anyway..<br>His smile faded.

The night had fallen.  
>The crew was asleep<br>Darkness is everywhere.

The pirate, in his pathetic state, glanced through the metal bars.  
>A figure was there, in the usual white uniform, pale skin reflected to his raven hair.<br>His dull, dark eyes were also, glancing back.  
>Wait.<br>Isn't that…tears?  
>Why is he crying, that one who captured him ?<br>At that very moment..he realized….  
>- Ki…..Kiku ?<p>

The other looked at him in surprise and anger, as he dashed near to the pirate, he pulled out his katana and yelled.  
>- Don't you dare to call me by that name !<br>- But Kiku..  
>The katana was right next to his throat.<br>- SHUT UP, you traitor, we gave you food and drink and a place to stay and you just go and robbed our whole village !

_/Flash back/  
>- Yao-nii-san !<br>- Kiku! Where have you been all the time ! I was worried to death !  
>- But Nii-san, you must see this !<br>- Fine fine, I'm leaving._

They walked and stopped in front of the beach, Kiku pointed out to the cliff nearby. There ! Nii-san !  
>Yao walked up and see a person, a teenager with blond hair thick eyebrows..<br>- Maybe his ship sank.. he is still breathing, though. Kiku, let's bring him home.

- Where is this..?  
>- Yao-nii-san and I found you on the beach.<br>- So that is…  
>- Eh? Mind if I ask you a question?<br>- What?  
>- What is your name ?<br>- Arthur Kirkland – he smiled  
>A month after that…<br>- Goodbye Kiku, I'll come back soon.  
>- Arthur-san…<br>- What, Kiku ?...  
>- I…. i…. like you.<br>- Me too..  
>He said, his emerald eyes looked at me… so close, how beautiful those eyes were.. and he gave me a kissed. I blushed.<br>- Arthur-san…..  
>- Bye, Kiku.<p>

-o0o-

_- The pirates have come !_

_Fire. Blood. Screaming. Dead bodies. Horrors are everywhere.  
>- It had changed, I supposed. – Arthur smirked as he looked at the scene.<br>-Captain, what shall we do now?  
>-Burn it all, we can't let anyone know that I once was here.<br>-I'm sorry…-he whispered._

- That's the captain of those pirates ! Kill him !  
>Kiku ran to the front. Who ? Who dare to do that to his village ? Who ?<br>The captain stepped out, still smirking.  
>-Don't you dare to do that to my home! – Kiku shouted as he dashed to the front.<p>

Wait.  
>They stared at each other.<p>

.  
>Blond messy hair.<br>Emerald eyes.  
>Bushy eyebrows.<p>

_Can it…can it be..?_

- Nice to meet ye after such a while- Arthur grined.  
>- Arthur-san…<br>- Yes, it's me.  
>- What have you done !<br>- I'm sorry.  
>Two pirates knocked him down. It all went blurry.<p>

- Ugh..  
>-Stay silent, Kiku, the survivals are searching for us.<br>- Yao-nii..?  
>- Maybe they are in here !<br>- Great, they found us, follow me, Kiku ..  
>- Wa….wait !<p>

/End flashback/

-o0o-

- You are a moron ! You betrayed the whole village ! You betrayed us ! You..you betray me !  
>- I'm sorry..<br>- Just one sorry won't get you out of this ! You will be dead ! And Yao-nii will finally rest !  
>Arthur sighed.<br>- What do you think you are doing ! – Kiku shouted as the pirate hugged him tightly.  
>- Admit it .<br>- Admit what ?  
>- Admit that you still love me.<br>- I'm not.  
>- Then why did you cry ?<p>

- You still love me, right ? Then, mind being with me ?

_Until my death.  
>Like Romeo &amp; Juliet.<br>The distance between them was too large.  
>He can't come to me.<br>As well as I can't to him  
>May death do us apart.<br>I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't look at you die.  
>So I decide it.<br>Let me get this fate._

It was quiet. Still dark. Kiku thought as he looked out his window.  
>Nice for that.<br>The sneaked through the crew and to where Arthur was being kept.  
>click.<br>The door opened.  
>Arthur starred at him as Kiku open the handcluffs.<p>

- Great. Now you go away.  
>- You know you will be killed if you free me, right ?<br>- Yes.  
>- So why ?<br>- You said it yesterday. I admit it. I still love you. Farewell

-o0o-

- Don't you know what have you done ?  
>- I do, emperor.<br>- How can you let the beast escape.  
>- It's my fault, don't blame the crew, I accept any punishment.<br>- You are brave. Let me see will you be brave anymore if I put you into excution !  
>- I said I'll accept any punishment.<br>- How irrogant.  
>- It shall be right tomorrow. Prepare yourself.<br>- I will, emperor.

.

.

- As his crime of cooperating with the most dangerous pirate, I shall pass him an excution. Any objections ?

It was silent.  
>Kiku closed his eyes.<br>_I'm going to die.  
>It worth, doesn't it.<br>For you, it does._

- I object that, dumbass !  
>- Who dared to call the emperor like that !<br>- A pirate listen to no order, mister Emperor~~~~  
>- Now, shall ye pardon me, as I'm gonna take back what is mine ~~~<p>

- WHY DID YOU COME HERE ! – Kiku shouted.  
>- To rescue you like a prince to his princess ~~~~<br>- Chase them !  
>- Well, no time to waste – Arthur said as pulled Kiku away with him.<br>- Baka ! you should come back !  
>- And leave you to die ? I have my pride.- he said as they finally reach the ship.<p>

- I'm still mad at you – Kiku mumbled-  
>- That's cruel ~~~~<br>- Said a pirate .  
>- What's wrong with a pirate.<br>- Stay away from me.  
>- But you are mine~~~<br>- I'm not.  
>- You know you are ~~~ - Arthur said as he hugged the other tightly.<br>- Hey… WH…what..are…  
>He tried to protested.<br>But his words was stopped as Arthur pressed his lips to his. And they were pulled to a firmly kissed.  
>Kiku blushed.<p>

_Maybe.  
>The story of Juliet can be stopped.<br>Love will crushed everything.  
>Together…after all ~~~<em>

**-/End/-**

**A/N: This is utally stupid.  
>Forgive me TT^TT<br>btw..Arthur had to leave in the first place was because he afraid that his enemies might come and harm the village or I suppose… Kiku /giggle/  
>And the robbing part is the crew fault, Arthur didn't meant to do it, okay ?<br>**


End file.
